The present invention is in the technical field of tool making. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of an embossing process for plastic pipe and tubing. Conventional plastic pipe and tube forming is done in the extrusion process or shortly thereafter. Custom applications are extremely expensive and require productions runs of 1000's of feet to be cost effective. This embossing tool is specific to functioning inside existing standard plastic pipe and tubing to form pockets protruding from the inside to the outside to accept agricultural grow baskets. Furthermore this process offers flexibility to alter center to center locations of pockets as well as axial variations as per customer design specification.